The Pup with No Manners
The Pup with No Manners is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Violet must teach an extremely rude puppy manners in order to get him adopted. Plot Part 1 (Violet is cleaning up the floor. A man enters.) Violet: Hello there, my name is Violet Vanderfeller. How may I help you? Man: Yes. I would like to adopt a puppy. Tomorrow is my nephew's birthday. Violet: Okay. Follow me please. (Violet shows the man the backyard where puppies and kittens are playing.) Violet: Here we have puppies and kittens by the hundreds. Now, which puppy would you like to adopt. (The man looks at a boxer puppy, who is playing in the mud.) Man: Well, he certainly looks playful. My nephew will love him. (The man walks up to the puppy, but the puppy shakes and covers the man in mud.) Violet: Maxie, how inpolite of you! That man wants to adopt you. Maxie: What of it? Man: Will you have this puppy be delivered by tomorrow? Violet: Yes. But, you'll have to see to the Pound's owners. Man: All right. (The man leaves. Marcus, TJ, Igor, and Gamma enter.) TJ: (Addressing Maxie) Now listen here, you little brat, you're suppose to act nice when a visitor comes. If you continue acting like a little delinquent, you won't get adopted. Maxie: Yeah yeah. Whatever. TJ: And furthermore, brat, I don't need to hear any back-talk from you or you will answer to me. Got it? Or should I send your sorry tail to obedience school? Igor: Teej, please be gentle with him. He's still young. You know how puppies can't stand obedience school. Maxie: (Mimics TJ's words) I'm surprised your friend didn't drag you to the accursed school. So, can it, sicko. Igor: (Snorts steam out of his nose) Ok. Gibe Him an appropriate punishment, Teej. TJ: (Rolling up his sleeves) With pleasure. (Marcus grabs TJ and Igor as they were about to give Maxie a piece of their minds.) Marcus: Now, hold it. Iggy's right. We gotta be gentle, even if a rude-natured pup harms anyone physically, psychologically, or emotionally. Igor: But how will we reform Maxwell for the better? Violet: Well, maybe I can help out. TJ: Are you sure about that, Violet? The brat is completely hopeless. Igor: I thought nothing's hopeless. TJ: Don't take me literally, Igor. What I mean to say is that I doubt you'll reform him. The brat will never change. Violet: Words can hurt, too, TJ. He can change. Even the most inconsiderate pup can change for the better. TJ: Really? How much do you want to bet? Igor: Huh? Violet: Well... TJ: I'm wagering twenty bucks. Igor: Twenty bucks? TJ: Well, it could have been one hundred, but I'm saving it for later. Igor: Wagering's against the law. I thought you of all people would learn not to gamble. TJ: (Whispering to Igor) Actually, Igor, gambling is like going to the casino or the horse races. What I'm doing is giving her a little bet. (To Violet) What do you say, Violet? Violet: All right. It's a deal. (TJ and Violet shake hands. Later Violet is seen in the Pound Building with Maxie. Accompanying Violet are Kawasenshi, Igor, TJ, and Gamma.) Violet: Now the first rule about manners is saying "please", "thank you", and "excuse me". Now when someone does something nice to you, what do you say? Maxie: Um.... thank you? Igor: Ah. progress. (writes down on a notepad.) Violet: Good. You say thank you. Now, when you bump into someone, what do you say? Maxie: Coming Through? TJ: No, brat. You say "excuse me". Violet: TJ, do not insult Maxwell by calling him a brat. Now, Maxie. Whenever you bump into someone by accident, you say "excuse me". TJ: So simple, even a brat like you should learn. (TJ is sprayed with water by Violet.) TJ: Hey! Violet: (To TJ) Didn't I tell you stop to calling Maxie that? TJ: Okay, okay! I'll stop calling him a brat. Just lay off with the water. I'm not a cat, you know. Igor: Hey, at least be grateful that-- (Whispers to TJ) that Maxie didn't say "Verbal Abuse". TJ: (Whispering) Well, he called you a sicko. Isn't that verbal abuse? Why must you play the double standard card? (To Violet) All right. I'll lay off calling him a brat. Igor: If one harms you emotionally, you do not harm them Physically. Violet: Thank you. Now, when you ask for something nice, what do you say? Maxie: Got any dog treats, Sir? Violet: Well, It's progress. but No. You say "May I have some dog treats, please?". Say it with me, please. May I... Maxie: May I... Violet: have some... Maxie: Have some... Violet: Dog treats... Maxie: Dog treats... Violet: Please? Maxie: Please? Violet: Good job. Well, now that we have completed the first lesson, let me teach you the second lesson. Now, the second lesson is table manners. (At the kitchen, Violet and her group are sitting at the table. Maxie is following table etiquette.) TJ: (Whispering to Igor) Well, so far, so good. Violet: Very good, Maxie. Now, when you see an item that you can't reach, what should you do? Maxie: Um... Gimme the ketchup. Violet: (Laughs softly) No. You say "Please pass the ketchup". Maxie: Ok. Please pass the ketchup? Violet: Very good. Now, the tea phase. ahem. Tea, Maxwell? Maxie: Um, is it safe to drink? Violet: (softly laughs.) Yes. It's safe. So, how many lumps to your tea? Maxie: None. I've seen the cartoons. if I say a number, I get whapped a number of times by a mallet. (Igor laughs while TJ shakes his head.) TJ: (Thinking) Hopeless. Complete hopeless. Violet: TJ, seriously... (To Maxie) No, I mean how many cubes of sugar do you want? Maxie: Oh. May I have two cubes of sugar please? Violet: Why yes, Maximillion. (Violet gives Maxie two sugar cubes.) Maxie: Thank you. Violet: You're welcome. Now, your eating habits. Maxie: What about my habits, Violet? Violet: Well, plenty of things. Maxie: Like what? Victoria: Violet? I heard yelling. Violet: Victoria, We're in the middle of a manners class. Victoria: Oh. Sorry, Mom. Violet: No problem... Mom? Now, where was I? Maxie: You were going to teach Me about the Eating Habits? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist